Random Brawl Stories
by P.T. Piranha
Summary: Uncreative title, I know. Your generic group of random tales, featuring all 35 characters and the two hands living together.
1. Kirby and the Yoyo

Random Brawl Stories

By P.T. Piranha

Chapter 1: Kirby and the Yoyo

(WARNING: THE CHAPTER SWITCHES FORMAT MIDWAY THROUGH AND I TRIED TO FIX IT, BUT I COULDN'T. SORRY. PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY ANYWAY.)

In this story, the smashers live in a giant Japanese-style mansion called the Dojo. Outside the Dojo, Ness was showing off some yoyo tricks for Lucas, Kirby, ROB, and Mr. Game & Watch. Then Kirby finally just up and sucked up Ness' yoyo.

"Kirby! Give that back!" Ness demanded.

"Poyo!" Kirby said, contently.

"...What did you say?"

"Poyo!"

"I can't understand you! All right Kirby, you brought this on yourself!"

Ness reaches into Kirby's mouth and finds nothing.

"Aww man!"

"Uhh, can't you buy a new one?" Lucas nervously said.

"But it was a gift!"

"BEEP! QUIERY: WHY NOT GO INSIDE KIRBY AND GET IT?" ROB blatantly stated in a robot voice.

"Are you trying to be funny?!" Ness said, now becoming frustrated over the loss of his toy.

"BEEP! STATEMENT: NO I MEAN YOU SHOULD ACTUALLY TRAVEL INTO KIRBY'S MOUTH AND RETRIEVE THE TOY."

"I guess... Lucas, give me your Rope Snake!" Ness said.

"Huh?! Uh, what, why?" Lucas said, he was previously not paying attention and was startled... Yeah he's not really that scared by the time his game ended, but I needed some quirk for him.

Ness explained, "So there can be something keeping me linked to the world outside so I can get out."

"But he can't just endlessly stretch!" Lucas said.

"Oh come on, how deep down can that mouth go?" Ness said, before realizing the obvious. "Oh wait..."

"..." all said.

"Beep bip bop boop bip!" Mr. Game & Watch said.

"Hey Mr. Game & Watch, that's actually a good idea!" Ness complimented.

Mr. Game & Watch said that get Olimar to help.

**5 minutes later...**

_The young being in the red cap and striped shirt had beseached me. He appeared to be distressed and the pink ball was apparently involved. Perhaps he was concerned. The similarly garbed being, the robot, and the two-dimensional silhouette just listened._

Olimar is documenting what happens, like he does in Pikmin.

"So can you help me?" Ness asked.

_I cannot understand his speech, so I must activate the Translatron._

"Come again?" Olimar asked.

"... I said, Kirby swallowed my Yoyo, so can you produce enough Pikmin for a Pikmin chain to tie around that tree and keep me attached while I go inside and look for it?"

"I don't know. Are you sure you can't just get another yoyo?"

"No, that yoyo is very special to me!"

"I don't know..." Olimar stated, "I was talking to Meta Knight the other day. He said that once Kirby swallows something, there's no saving it. Well to be honest, I think there is one way, but I don't think-"

"I'll do it!" Ness said.

"Uh, Ness? I really don't think you'll want it back that way..." Lucas said.

"Bip bop!" Mr. Game & Watch agreed.

"BEEP! STATEMENT: YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR MIND." ROB confirmed.

"I DON'T CARE, IT'S SPECIAL TO ME! Come on Kirby, let's go see if Wario has something left over from Taco Bell!" Ness angrily said, dragging Kirby away by the arm.

"Poyo!" Kirby excitedly said. I don't think he even knows what's happening.

"... I think I'm going to avoid Ness for a while..." Lucas said.

"Yeah, me too." Olimar agreed.

"BEEP! STATEMENT: IT IS A GOOD THING THE STANDARD ROBOTIC OPERATING BUDDY, OR, FAMICOM ROBOT DOES NOT COME EQUIPPED WITH A NOSE." ROB smugly stated. Actually you can't tell if he's smug or not with that voice.

"Beep beep!" Mr. Game & Watch wisely told the rest.

...

And nobody, not even Kirby, ever took away Ness' yoyo after that. And Master Hand also saw fit to have food delivered to Ness and Lucas' dorm so Ness won't come to dinner and stink up the place (the yoyo smell passed on to Ness). Lucas had to bunk with Pokemon Trainer.

As Mr. Game & Watch stated just now: "Never bring anything within 3 meters of Kirby, that you aren't prepared to lose."

More chapters soon.


	2. Toon Link Squad

Random Brawl Stories

By P.T. Piranha

Chapter 2: Toon Link Squad

(Okay apparently the format was fixed so never mind. Anyway, let's get on with the chapter.)

_"TOON LINK, PLEASE REPORT TO FINAL DESTINATION. TOON LINK, PLEASE REPORT TO FINAL DESTINATION." _An intercom stated.

Toon Link went to Final Destination, where Master Hand was.

"Uh, yeah?" Toon Link asked.

"Toon Link, I've just spun the Classic Wheel, and you will be the first person someone faces in the next Classic." Master Hand powerfully said.

"What?! Just me?! Don't I get some help?!" Toon Link wasn't a wimp, but last time he faced a Charizard, it wasn't so well.

"No." Master Hand said.

"But-"

"Master Hand has spoken! Now prepare to be warped to Bridge of Eldin in 5 minutes!" Master Hand commanded.

"Hmph!" Toon Link was angry at the hand.

_"Stupid hand, he thinks just because he creates stuff that he doesn't have to listen to anyone! ... Wait! Maybe I don't have to fight alone! Heheheheheh..."_

Toon Link instantly ran for the Vault, where the Chronicles were kept. Fox noticed and grabbed him by... does his tunic have a collar? Oh well.

"Whoa, what are you doing? Don't you have to be in Classic in a few minutes?" Fox asked.

"Yeah now let go, I gotta hurry!" Toon Link quickly stated.

"You need to go to the Stage Selection Room, that's across the building."

Toon Link had no time for this. He pulled out his boomerang and hit Fox's arm with it and ran into the Chronicle.

"Ow! Come back here!"

Toon Link rushed into the Chronicle and goes to the Gamecube Aisle. He goes to an area on a shelf that says "Four Swords Adventures" above. The shelf is featuring many items from said game. Toon Link finds the Four Sword trapped in a rock and pulls it out. Red Toon Link, Blue Toon Link, and Purple Toon Link appear! Fox finally catches up.

"Are you kidding?"

"This way, I can easily beat anyone in Classic!"

"Ugh. Toon, haven't you ever just thought of training?"

"No time!" Toon Link said.

"Outta the way!" Red Toon Link commanded.

"Move it!" Blue Toon Link said.

"What they said." Purple Toon Link agreed.

"Toon Link, this is ridiculous."

"Says the guy who doesn't have to appear in this Classic! Move!" Toon Link said.

The Toon Links ran as fast as they could to the Stage Selection Room and stood on the image of Bridge of Eldin... And got whooped by Snake. Toon Link then returned the sword and sat in the lounge. Fox appeared.

"...And what did we learn today?"

"(sigh) Train." Toon Link said.

"Come on, I think Wolf's sick today so attacks will likely do more damage!"

"Okay!"

And so Toon Link and Fox hurried off to Training so beat up a less-than-okay Wolf.

...

I'm not adding another chapter unless I know someone's reading this.


	3. Zero Suit Luigi

Random Brawl Stories

By P.T. Piranha

Chapter 3: Zero Suit Luigi

All right, got some reviews, and positive ones at that, so now I'll continue. This chapter is rated T just to be safe.

Luigi was just sitting around moping. Nobody paid attention to him. Master Hand had recently done an award show. Luigi had won for "Least Noticed". Snake was upset because since he sneaks around a lot, he thought he should've won. Luigi wouldn't have been upset if Snake did.

"... BINGO! HOHOHO!" Luigi brilliantly said. "That's it! I know just the way to get people to pay attention to me!"

**Later that evening...**

Luigi waltzed down the hall in plain view after Samus (not like anyone would notice Luigi anyway) and followed her to the bathroom. He heard a shower start and came in.

"Aha!"

Luigi noticed the Power Suit rolled up into the Morph Ball form and the Zero Suit on a rack, ready for when Samus comes out.

_"Lots of people can't take their eyes off Samus when she's Zero Suit Samus, so if I wear this suit, I'll get all the attention I want! It's fool-proof!"_

Luigi, not bothering to be quiet due to the loud shower and his usual neglectedness, took the Zero Suit and ran off to his dorm, oddly enough not thinking about what Samus would do about this.

**10 minutes later...**

Luigi emerged from his room, wearing the Zero Suit (and his hat). The Zero Suit had altered it's shape to fit Luigi's body... exactly like his body... every inch and detail. He came up to a crowd consisting of Pit, Peach, Bowser, and Meta Knight.

"Hello, people!"

"00" was the group response.

"...What?"

"Ugh! Luigi, put something else on! You're giving me nightmares!" Pit said while covering his eyes.

"BWAHAHAHA! LOOK AT THE STUPID PLUMBER! HE LOOKS NAKED!" Bowser laughed.

"Ugh... Luigi, why are you wearing Samus' Zero Suit?" Meta Knight asked while averting his eyes.

"I wanted attention! People are all over Samus when she's in the Zero Suit, so I figured it'll get me attention!" Luigi declared proudly.

"Luigi, ever think it was the person under the suit, not the suit itself?" Pit asked, still covering his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Meta Knight explained, "Lots of people can't take their eyes off Zero Suit Samus because of the shape of her body and the details you can see... It just doesn't work that way on you. Nobody wants to see that!"

"...Oh..."

Samus walks up to them, in her Power Suit.

"...This Power Suit is chafing. GIVE ME MY SUIT BACK!"

"Okay..." Luigi said, preparing to take it off.

"NO!" Pit, Meta Knight, and Bowser shouted in unison.

"Do it in your room!" Pit said, "And hurry, my nose is itchy but my hands are covering my eyes!"

...

Pit, Meta Knight, and Bowser had never looked at Luigi the same way again and decided to avoid him. Except Bowser still makes fun of him. Samus had smacked Luigi in the face with her cannon for taking her suit. And Peach, who had been silent during this misadventure, had started paying more attention to Luigi. Let's hope Mario doesn't find out.

More chapters soon.


	4. Pokemon Sitter Wanted

Random Brawl Stories

By P.T. Piranha

Chapter 4: Pokemon Sitter Wanted

Pokemon Trainer (we'll call him "Red") just got off the phone in his room and went out into the hall. Wolf was the nearest person.

"What's the matter, your boyfriend call you? HA!" Wolf laughed.

"Like you could ever get any dates at all, with those fleas-" Red was interrupted.

"All right, all right, truce."

"My mom's moving down the street in our home town, and she needs me to help her move her things. I need someone to watch Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard for me."

"Hmm! Count me out." Wolf walked off.

"Aw come on, I need someone to look after them! My mom's allergic to plant-type pokemon!" Red pleaded.

"What?! Then why do you want me to look after the others, too?!" Wolf asked.

Red sighed and explained, "Since Charizard and Squirtle are with Ivysaur a lot, don't you think some of whatever in Ivysaur makes my mom allergic got on them too?"

"But you hug Ivysaur whenever he wins a Brawl!"

"So I washed up a few minutes ago to make sure it wasn't on me."

"Then wash off your other pets!"

"They're not pets! Anyway I don't have time. Besides, Charizard wouldn't ever get into water, and Squirtle's too playful right now."

"Well I'm not doing it!" Wolf stormed off.

_"Ugh. Why did I think that would work? My bus is here in a few minutes and I remember that the driver isn't very patient. I need to find someone I'm friends with, who's willing to help... I know!"_ Red though and finally came to a conclusion. Thus, he ran off to a dorm with a picture of Earth over the door. He knocked on it and Lucas came out.

"Hi Lucas, I'm going to be gone for about a day helping my mom, but she's allergic to Ivysaur and some of whatever makes her allergic to him got on Charizard and Squirtle and I can't give them baths right now because it's almost time to go and I need someone to watch my pokemon will you do it?" Red had summed up in 4 seconds out of lack of time.

"Uh... I don't know... Will they try to hurt me?" Lucas nervously asked.

"No, I told them that they'll have to take orders from someone else for a day."

"I don't know... Charizard still kind of scares me..." Lucas said.

"I'll let you in on a secret..." Red leaned down to whisper to Lucas, "If you pat his belly, he becomes a big softie."

"...Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Uh, okay. Can Ness help me? Oh wait, he was kicked out of the Dojo until he took a bath after the Kirby Incident. What do I do?"

"I've constructed an instruction booklet that should help."

He gives Lucas what looks like a box for a Wii game, but it's decorated with pictures of Pokemon on the front. On it is written "Caring For Your Pokemon".

"Uhhh... I guess. I have a dog back home, I guess this can't bee much harder." Lucas had agreed.

"Great, I'll be back tomorrow, bye!"

He gives Lucas the Pokeballs containing his Pokemon and ran off for the bus outside. Lucas set them down on his nightstand and opened the box. Inside was a disc about the size of a Wii game (DVD instructions, if one were illiterate) and a booklet inside about the size of a Wii game booket (the booklet).

"Uh, which one?"

Being from a world that's not all for technology (the Wii in the room that I didn't mention was Ness' idea), Lucas chose the booklet.

"Caring for your Pokemon. Step 1, make sure they know who you are." Lucas reads.

So Lucas takes the Pokeballs and opens them, all the Pokemon are now out. Squirtle, being playful like Red said to Wolf, immediately found a stuffed Drago and immediately started messing with it.

"Hey give that back! Hey!" Lucas scolded Squirtle, but then noticed that Charizard had almost set his tail down on on Ness' bed, nearly setting it on fire.

"Hey!" Lucas had noticed Ivysaur nibbling on one of Lucas' alternate costume shirts and took it away.

"Oh man I'll never be able to do this!"

He summoned them all back into their Pokeballs and took the instructions and ran next door to the room with the image of Falchion over the door.

"Hello Lucas. What is it?" Marth had asked in Japanese.

"Uhhh, Red wanted you to take care of these." Lucas answered in Japanese. Being from a Japanese-only game, I figured he could speak Japanese.

"What is it?" Marth asked in Japanese.

"Just read the instructions. Uh, bye." Lucas said in Japanese before running off. Marth went into his room and opened the instructions... that were written in English.

"Oh great." Marth sarcastically said... in Japanese. Ike, who was practicing fighting on a dummy, noticed.

"What?" He asked.

"I can't read this!" Marth answered, in his language. Okay, Marth can only speak in Japanese, so I'm not gonna bother to tell you that he's speaking in Japanese. I'm translating for him, so don't be confused if characters still don't understand.

"What? Something about a book?" Ike pointed to the book, the only way Marth would know that Ike's mentioning it.

"Uh-huh!"

"I guess so. Here, let me see. (reads) Yeah I get it. You don't understand English."

He notices Red's Pokeballs.

"Oh, Red must want you to take care of them for some reason. Well I'm busy and you can't read the instructions, so we're giving them back." Ike said.

"What?" Marth asked.

Ike sighs and takes the Pokeballs and instructions and goes a few doors down into the room with a falcon over the door. Ike knocks.

"Falcon Answer!" Came a voice from behind the door. Captain Falcon came to the door.

"Falcon notice Ike! Falcon ask! What is it?"

"... Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

Ike walks away.

"Falcon close! (closes door) Falcon sleep! Zzzzz..."

Ike to one of the farthest rooms, the one with the flower over the door.

_One of those Japanese warriors came to my door. It looked to be the one that speaks English and has that big fire attack that hurt me the other day. I should see what he wants. I will now activate the Translatron._

"Hello." Olimar greeted.

"Olimar I know you take care of all those Pikmin, so can you take care of these Pokemon for Red? He, uh, asked for you to. Yeah that's it." Ike lied.

"I guess."

"Greeeat, here's the instruction box and the Pokeballs. Bye!" Ike left.

**The next day... Wow, there are a lot of ellipses in this chapter.**

Red came back from the bus.

"Mom sure has gotten fat since I left."

Olimar, exasperated, stormed up to Red.

"(pant) Never (pant) again!" Olimar said.

"Huh?"

Olimar had caught his breath, "Your dragon monster stepped on and burnt most of my pikmin, your turtle monster drowned all but whatever blue pikmin didn't die already, and then your plant one ate all the rest! And that was in the first hour! I'm never taking care of your monsters again!"

Olimar shoved the Pokeballs and instructions into Red's arms and stormed off, mumbling something about putting on a pair of rollerscates, a burrito, and a butter knife. Red was confused and went to Lucas' room.

"Lucas, I thought I told you to take care of my Pokemon, why was Olimar the one to give them to me and why did he talk about them as if he took care of them?"

"Uh, oh no. I'm sorry Red, I tried, but then they started messing around with the things in here, so I... gave them to Marth."

"...I'll deal with you later." Red said before heading next door. Ike answered.

"Ike, do you know why after Lucas gave Marth my Pokemon, that suddenly Olimar had them?" Red asked.

"Well Marth couldn't read the instructions and I was too busy, so I gave them to Olimar."

"What were you so busy with?"

"Practicing on a dummy."

"... Is that the dummy of a Wailord?! Don't you know they're endangered Pokemon?! You make me sick! I'll deal with you later!"

Red stormed off. Things won't end well for Lucas and Ike. Let's hope Olimar turns out okay.

Next chapter soon.


	5. Pimp My Wario and Snake's Misadventure 1

Random Brawl Stories

By P.T. Piranha

Chapter 5-1: Pimp My Wario

Wario was on Final Destination, in a chair. He was a mess, more than usual. Master Hand appeared, floating behind a giant energy desk in the air, on the right end of the platform.

"Wario, do you know why you're here?"

"No." Wario said with that static expression on his face.

"You're here because not only did you eat all the food during Mexican Night, but for relieving it from your rear-end into the faces of no less than 10 other characters, the Sandbag, and 2 alloys all at the same time. I don't even know how, but you did!"

"Hahaha! That's a personal best!" Wario stood up and gave his 3-finger salute to nobody in particular. "Wario is the Fart King! You may kiss my butt!"

"Do you want to be turned into a trophy for the duration of the week?"

"Wah! No, sir..." Wario responded, Master Hand had gotten through to him.

"Another slip up like that and we'll see. First of all, you may not use your bike for 3 days. Secondly, no more Mexican food. Thirdly... is that a word?"

"I don't know."

"Whatever. The third thing I have to say is that you need to work on your image! I'll be sending someone in here to take you to their room for the makeover to begin." Master Hand stated.

About one second later, Peach came and dragged Wario to her room. How she could support his weight, we'll never know. Nor how she keeps teacups and Toad on her person at all times, but that's not important.

"Okay Wario, Master Hand told me everything. First, you need to take your helmet off. It's rude to wear hats indoors. Except for crowns." Peach explained.

"Wah! I'm not takin' this helmet off and you can't make me!"

"I guess you're right. Or maybe you're just chicken!" Peach acted.

"WHAT?! THE GREAT WARIO IS NO CHICKEN! I'LL SHOW YOU!"

Wario takes his helmet off. A green cloud of some kind of gas spread through the room, now that it's free from under his helmet. He also has helmet hair.

"...Well you're (gag) not a (choke) chicken... OH MY!" Peach said as she ran off to throw up. Before he knew it, Wario was back in Final Destination. For everyone else's health, Wario must wear a glass helmet around his head. Peach's room is now condemned with Wario's helmet in there and with noxious fumes emerging from it. ROBs are trying to purify the room, they even got a highly religious primid to beseech whatever deity he believes in to make the room tolerable.

"Wario..." Master Hand began. Despite being basically a glove, he was wearing a glove over himself to shield himself from Wario just in case, "Wario, how often to you bathe?"

"Bathing is for poor people!" Wario exclaimed.

"Wario, if you wish to stay here, let alone return to the next Smash Bros., you will learn hygiene."

"No!"

"I'll give you a smash coin."

"Deal!"

"But you can't do it here! You have to go somewhere that nobody can visit ever!" Master Hand said.

"Where?"

"75m! Lots of people hate that stage, so you can bathe there!"

"WHAT?! But there's a monkey throwing springs everywhere! And fireballs!"

"You brought this on yourself."

"Oh forget that, just turn me into a trophy now!"

"You asked for it!"

Master Hand zapped Wario and turned him into a trohy. Short, kind of cheap? I know. And I don't hate 75m, I'm making fun of how people I know hate it.

...

Chapter 5-2: Snake's Misadventure Part 1

(Rated T for safety)

Snake was battling Ike on Shadow Moses Island. Snake was doing well because Ike's Ragnell arm was in a sling, due to Red exacting his revenge for refusing to take care of his Pokemon a few days ago. Suddenly, Snake got a call. He got under his box. It was Otacon.

"What is it, Otacon? When I fight Ike, Colonel is the one that's there!"

"Snake, I need you to go to Frigate Orpheon and find my wallet."

"...Are you kidding me?!"

"No, why?"

"Fine, I'll get your freaking wallet." Snake was exasperated.

"(sigh)" Otacon sighed.

"What?"

"You never call me anymore. What happened to us?" Otacon asked.

"What?! Otacon, are you suggesting that I'm-"

"GREAT... AETHER!" Ike shouted as he proceeded to use his Final Smash on Snake's box, causing Snake to lose the match.

"Snake? Snake?! SNAAAAAAAAKE!"

Ike picks up the device the two were communicating with.

"...Snake?"

"You'll get no sympathy from me." Ike said.

"...Want my phone number?"

"Okay."

No offense Ike fans.


	6. Snake's Misadventure 2

Random Brawl Stories

By P.T. Piranha

Chapter 6: Snake's Misadventure Part 2

(Still rated T until Chapter 7)

Snake was on Frigate Orpheon, sneaking around the platform. Inches away from the wallet, Samus appears.

"!" Snake said. Or he would, but that's the usual Metal Gear thing.

"Snake, I told you to stop following me! I even got that restraining order!"

"Ooh, I like them feisty!" Snake said.

Out of anger, Samus charged her Zero Laser, and sent Snake flying off the stage. Snake fell through space and landed on Planet Zebes, on Norfair. Zero Suit Samus appears.

"I'm sick of you trying to peek on me! It's driving me insane! Now you take a lava bath!" Zero Suit Samus said, 75 insane.

"Take it easy, Samus! ...No one's here to see this! And what happens in the box stays in the box!"

Zero Suit Samus' eye twitched. Next thing we know, Snake is hurdling through space in pain. He lands on the main ship in the Lylat Cruise, where Fox is on top.

"Snake? I thought I was going to be fighting Mario." Fox said.

"Ugh, not another fox..." Snake said. See the codec description for Fox to understand.

"Do a barrel roll!" An older voice said.

"Oh no!" Fox was worried. The ship did a barrel roll. Fox pressed a button on his heels so his boots would stick to the ship, but Snake wasn't as lucky. Snake plummeted to the ground, landing on Skyworld.

"The fight is on!" Pit said.

"What?! Why?!" Snake asked.

"I was sent here to Brawl against a random opponent, so I assume that's why you're here! You can't defeat me!"

Snake was a little offguard so when Pit hit him with an arrow, he was knocked over the edge and fell through the ground and landed on a flying ship.

"What are you doing on my ship?" Meta Knight asked. Snake landed on the Halberd!

"Uh, Otacon asked me to-"

"I don't need explanations. Get off my ship." He ordered.

"But-"

"Off." Meta Knight commanded.

Snake sighs and jumps over the edge and lands on New Pork City during a team battle. Lucas and Ness vs. Mr. Game & Watch and ROB. Lucas had some bandages as a result of Red getting revenge for what happened in Chapter 4 (clearly he went easier on Lucas than Ike).

"...The floating cardboard city? Are you kidding me?!"

As if on cue, the Ultimate Chimera appears and does what he does best with Snake, sending him flying down to Earth.

"Snake? Snake?! SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!" Ness yelled as he saw the event unfold.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Eh, nothing."

Snake landed on top of a Icicle Mountain.

"Hey! You're not-" Popo started.

"Allowed to beat us-" Nana continued.

"-To the top!" Popo finished.

"That finishing each other's sentences thing makes me want to kick your butts, you know that?" Snake said.

They then got into a fight. The fight was so hard, that the summit broke off and slid down the mountain and into the ocean. Snake was on the lowest level of the summit, headed for the last Dragoon part he needed, when the Balloon Fight Fish gulped him down. A while later in the Great Sea, there was an explosion out of nowhere! Snake flew up from underwater and landed on the Pirate Ship and made a cool pose. The now dead fish fell and got eaten by a group of Gyorgs.

"Not even close." Snake victoriously said.

"Hey! This ship is flammable, you know you're not allowed here!" Toon Link appeared and yelled.

"What?! No you don't understand-"

"Silence nonbeliever!" Toon Link uttered, taking my catchphrase on Lemmy's Land.

Snake was tired and bombing that fish was harder than it seemed, so Toon Link beat up Snake and put him in a barrel and sent him sailing. Yeah, Donkey Kong was below deck, waiting to help. Snake washed up on the shore of the mainland. He continued for a while and he found himself on the Bridge of Eldin.

"How'd I get here?"

Link appeared. "HYA! YAAAI! DYAAAA!" He yelled.

"Oh great, the crazy Link." Snake muttered to himself.

At that point King Bulblin stormed by and bombed the bridge, sending Snake flying. Snake finally landed on top of a castle being besieged. Marth was there, ready to use his Final Smash on Luigi, but Snake landed in the way, taking the full blow.

...

Snake was bedridden in the hospital for weeks. When he recovered, Snake made sure to get his revenge on Otacon for sending him on that errand. And he also made plans for getting revenge on every last pereson who had beaten him up.


	7. The Ultimate Showdown

Random Brawl Stories

By P.T. Piranha

Chapter 7: The Ultimate Showdown

Jigglypuff, Mario, and Link were having a Brawl when Jigglypuff started using his "Sing" attack.

"Jigg-gly puff! Jigglyyyypuff! Jigg-gly-" Jigglypuff started.

"Hold-a on a minute-a! Is that really the only-a song that you know?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, don't you know any other songs?" Link asked.

"Jigglypuff!" The Pokemon answered.

"Well-a let's hear it, huh?" Mario said.

"Ahem-"

**...**

"Ol' Charizard was stomping around-

New Pork City like a big playground-

When Snake jumped from out of the shade-

And hit Charizard with a Grenade.

Charizard got ticked and began to attack-

But didn't expect to be blocked by (Little) Mac.

Who proceeded to open up a can of Mac-Fu-

When Prince Roy came out of the blue.

He beat up on Mac with his Sword of Seals

Then they both got flattened by the Snake-Mobile-

But before he could make it back to the Snake Cave-

Wario came back from robbing a grave.

And he pulled an AK-47 out from under all his fat-

And blew Snake away with a rat-a-tat-tat.

But he ran out of bullets and he ran away-

Because the Metroid Prime came to wreck the day."

"This is the Ultimate Showdown (of Ultimate Destiny).

Good guys, bad guys, & explosions, as far as the eye can see.

Only one can survive, I wonder who it will be.

This is the Ultimate Showdown… of Ultimate Destiny.

"Charizard took a bite out of the Metroid Prime-

Like Scruff Mc Gruff took a bite out of crime.

Mac came back covered in a tire track"-

Then Diddy Kong jumped out and landed on his back.

Snake was injured, and trying to get steady-

When Wario came back with a Machete.

But something suddenly got his leg and he tripped:

Zero Suit Samus took him out with her whip.

Then she saw Giga Bowser coming from behind-  
So he reached for her gun, which she just couldn't find-

'Cause Snake stole it and he shot and he missed.

And Diddy Kong deflected it with his fist.

He jumped into the air and did a summersault-

While fat Wario tried to pole vault-

Onto Metroid Prime, but they collided in the air-

then they both got hit by a PK Flare (fire)."

"This is the Ultimate Showdown (of Ultimate Destiny).

Good guys, bad guys, and explosions, as far as the eye can see.

Only one can survive, I wonder who it will be.

This is the Ultimate Showdown…"

"Angels sang out, when Pit climbed Icicle Mountain.

Down from the Heavens, descended Captain Falcon.

Who delivered a paunch, which could ground the Red Baron-

Into the gut of Samus Aran.

Who fell over on the ground, writhing in pain-

As Snake pretended to be Bruce Wayne.

But the captain saw through his clever disguise-

And he crushed Snake's head in between his thighs."

"Then Ice Climber Nana and Ice Climber Popo  
and Star Wolf team member Panther Caroso  
and Meta Ridley and Porygon 2  
and the whole entire freaking Pokemon crew,  
Meta Knight, Yoshi, Sir Kibbles, King DeDeDe,  
Kracko, Knuckle Joe, and every copy type of Kirby,  
Copper, Booker, and the Pig King  
and Captain Olimar and all five different Pikmin  
all came out of nowhere lightning fast  
and they kicked Captain Falcon and his racer (butt).

It was the bloodiest battle the world ever saw-

with civilians looking on in total awe."

"The fight raged on for a century.

Many lives were claimed, but eventually-

The Champion stood. The rest saw no other-

Than Masahiro Sakurai, who said they must recover."

"This is the Ultimate Showdown (of Ultimate Destiny).

Good guys, bad guys, and explosions, as far as the eye can see.

Only one can survive, I wonder who it will be.

This is the Ultimate Showdown…

This is the Ultimate Showdown…

Of Ultimate Destiny."

**...**

"... Mama mia!" Mario exclaimed.

"...Ooookay..." Link stated.

**A/N: The Ultimate Showdown was not created by me. I made up a parody of it and it was lame but some guys on GameFAQs Message Boards made some changes and then I made a few changes and here it is.**


End file.
